My Side of the Wall
by OkamiNoKo
Summary: This is my story set in the time after World War 2 when Prussia is dissolved. Yes, this means that he will be imprisoned at Russia's house. Warning for language, violence, torture, etc. If I get enough reviews I will upload the second chapter. FIRST STORY BE NICE! RusXPru warning later on. M for MATURE!


HI!

So I'm new to fanfiction as a user but not as a reader! This is the first story I wanted to upload and I hope everyone can enjoy it. I used the anime Axis Powers Hetalia. This story is set post-World War 2. Sorry for any inaccuracies. Just to be safe I'm giving this a mature rating for violence, torture, among other things. If I get enough reviews on the first chapter I will upload the second one. Be nice! Judge me fairly, as I already said I'm new to this. Oh yeah! This story is a RusXPru fanfiction. Don't like, don't read! Reviews and requests are encouraged! Thank you and ENJOY!

**Ch. 1 **

**1947**

~World Meeting of the Allies and Axis~

End of World War II

Feb. 25, 1947

The dark hallway never seemed to end. They had me bound at the wrists like a prisoner. Hell, I guess I am one. My charges? War crimes. My feet padded softly, yet they seemed to drag. Yao, a respectable nation and one I thought to be my friend, walked behind me down the hall. As if I would try to escape, he watched me with intense eyes. Guess they really did know me?

Normally, I would've tried to fight my way out. But, not today. Today, I felt my will to fight slip. At least for now.

Blood dripped from my mouth and nose onto the tile floor. I've only been here 24 hours and I've already been beaten by the Allies multiple times. I didn't fight back. Why give them the satisfaction?

The hallway finally reached a door that opened to a bright room. And there they sat. The other four Allies, including my former friend Francis Bonnefoy, or the personification of France. I stood in the middle of the room with a crescent shaped table in front of me.

From left to right sat France, America, England, Russia, and China's currently empty seat. He stayed standing behind me. Ivan stared at me with his seemingly innocent smile.

"You look hurt, Prussiya." He smiled even wider. I threw him a sarcastic smirk.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Prussia." Arthur chimed in. "You know why you're here, correct?"

Before I could answer, Alfred opened his idiotic mouth to talk to Arthur. He looked far beyond confused.

"Uh..hey Iggy? Why is he here again?"

"He's on trial for his crimes, you moron." England tried to whisper.

"Oh yeah!" America then began to yell and laugh annoyingly.

"Shut up, you twit!"

By this point my irritation level increased dramatically and I looked up at them. Annoyance was written all over my face.

"Can we get on with my slap on the wrist already? I have to be home to feed my dogs."

"A slap on the wrist? Nyet. You're not that lucky." Russia grinned, but i refused to show fear. I feigned confusion and glared at him.

"Prussia." I heard England start again. "You are here for extreme war crimes on many countries. Do you agree to this accusation?"

All I could do was look down in defeat.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Dude, you fucked up bad!" America laughed.

"Alright. Also, there's your brother. He is at fault just as much as you. Germany, I realize, has played a more active role at starting war with the countries. So it has been decided that Germany will be put under controle of the Allies."

"Haha! Dude, that sucks!"

"No! Leave my bruder alone!"

Russia stood and walked towards me.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him."

"Don't you fucking touch him!" I could feel the heat of anger rising up my spine.

"We, the Allies, have decided that Germany will be split among us. You, Prussia will be East, and your brother, West." England turned his attention to Russia. "Ivan? Would you like control of West Germany? Considering he caused you the most trouble."

"No! Stop!" Now if anyone knows me, I'm not one to beg... but for mein bruder... "Please... I'll do anything..." I looked to England and knew exactly what I had to do. My glance shifted to Russia. "Please...take me...no my brother..."

"Prussiya, what a wonderful idea!" He said as he touched his fingertips to my cheek. What would normally be an affectionate motion between lovers, became a possessive touch of a man obsessed. My crimson eyes burned with the fire of hatred. "I'll take East Germany."

My head dropped in disgust. Why was he calling me that? I heard England sigh.

"Very well. Please bring in Germany now."

China walked to the one door and called for my little brother. "England wants you now, Ludwig-aru!"

Italy and my brother were now seated on a bench I had passed in the hall. "Oh. Alright then. Stay here Italy." He stood and entered the room. He was shocked to see my bloody and beaten form standing not three in front of him.

"B-bruder?" He called for me.

"Ludwig..." My voice cracked as I said his name.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany. You were made aware earlier that your country would be divided, correct?"

"Yes.." My brother tried to look brave as he held out an arm to me to help me stand.

"We have come to the conclusion that you are now West Germany and your brother East." England cleared his throat. "This of course, means one thing."

I looked up. Realization hit me of what he was about to say. I could feel my brother's gaze on me. He must've been close to crying because he then closed his eyes and shook his head.

"The nation of Prussia is hereby dissolved."

My eyes widened instantly and I let tears pour down my cheeks without shame. "No! You can't do that!" Before I knew it, I had lunged forward and blood once again flowed intensely from my wounds. "Not my country! You can't do this to me!" My brother held me back gently enough not to hurt me.

"Gilbert! Calm down..." Stray tears dripped from his eyes as well. Pain grew in my chest. The horrid pain of losing my nation had begun. I winced, but struggled like hell to get a hold of any of them. America smiled smugly at me. He wanted this. He wanted to watch me suffer. How could I blame him? Considering all the awful things I'd done to him over these past few years. Even still, it didn't curb my desire to want to scrape the over-confident look off his smartass face.

"You bastard!" I yelled and looked to France, while England continued. "If you lay a single hand on him, any of you! I swear I'll make you regret it." My voice was filled with so much malice it made me shake. Even France knew the limits of my anger at the situation, and that it wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"We have also decided that East Germany will be under the control of the Allied nation of Russia. West Germany will be under control of myself, America, France, and China." England then nodded to Russia. "You may take your new territory, Ivan." All I could do was drop to my knees.

"No..." I whispered.

"Don't touch him!" My brother stood between us to shield me from this monster. A failed attempt. He was abruptly shoved out of the way. And I was just as quickly thrown over Ivan's shoulder.

"AAHH!" Pain ripped through my body from recent wounds. "Ludwig. I'm sorry..."

"Alright. That concludes this meeting." England stood to walk out. "I'm sorry Germany. I'm sorry...Gilbert."

The fact that I was no longer recognized as Prussia sent another wave of pain to my chest. That being said, more pain shot through me at the force of Russia kicking open the door. My younger brother followed after him, and soon the young Italian was by his side.

"Deutsu! They can't do that! It's wrong! Where is he taking Preussen?!"

I struggled as much as I could to get out of his grip. Kicking and punching at his form was truly in vain. Each of my hits was punctuated with a wince of my own.

"Stop that." He smiled and squeezed my stomach. The pressure caused me to freeze and almost gag on the amount of blood that was forced up my throat. It slipped down my chin and throat while seeping from my clothing as well.

"Stop..." My fingernails desperately clawed at his hand.

"You best listen to your master." Russia shoved his fingers into an open wound in my stomach. The force of it made me feel sick. My blood was practically draining out of me. "You will learn soon." He giggled lightly.

"AAHHH! Stop it...!" I choked on my own blood. Tears escaped my eyes and raced down my cheeks.

"I'm ony teaching you respect." He smirked and loosened his grip. WSith that, I dug my nails into his neck and managed to draw blood.

"Like hell I'll respect you!"

Apparently that was a bad move. He didn't hesitate in almost squeezing the life out of me. Slow and painful was clearly his game. My breath caught and I heard multiple sickening cracks. My ribs.

"Oh. You won't?" He said as the first two snapped.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Where was my brother? Ivan must've lost him somewhere in that blackhole of a hallway. Luckily for me, I was positive my brother would've heard my scream.

"GILBERT!" His gruff voice was faint, but I could heart it. He was coming for me. My brother was going to save me. My breathing turned to wheezing. The combined pain was starting to be too much. But, as sick as it made me, I soaked it in like a drug. It was intoxicating.

"Bruder..." My voice cracked. Then I saw him. He was running straight for us, with his pistol drawn.

"Release him!" His order was like thunder as he pointed the lethal device to the back of Russia's head.

"Bruder don't..." Yes, I wanted him to save me. And yes, I know he could. The fact was my captor was now in a full rage. Within a matter of seconds I was roughly tossed to the floor. I gasped in pain as my back slammed against the cement.

"You're either really brave..." Russia smirked and turned towards my brother. "Or dumber than Alfred."

I couldn't help the small scream of pain as I tried to move.

"I said don't touch him!" He punctuated his threat with pulling back the hammer of his pistol.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Russia mocked my brother while grabbing the barrel of his weapon and pointing it up. "You're too weak."

"Bruder..." My wheezing was worse. "Go...don't be..stupid..." Before he could move he was landed with a fist hard into his stomach.

"Tisk tisk." Ivan clicked his tongue. "Should have listened to your dear older brother."

"Nn..." Ludwig fell to his knees and gasped for breath. I'd never seen him break. I hoped this wouldn't be the day. Anger swelled inside me.

"Russia! Leave him alone!" He simply ignored me like my existence wasn't even something to blink at. As of today...that's exactly how things were. Russia grabbed a fistful of golden hair and yanked him to his feet.

"Now...go back to your boyfriend. And don't come back, da?"

"Bruder...run..." I could tell my expression was that of utter hopelessness.

"You bastard!" He kicked furiously to get free.

"You're funny." Came Russia's insane giggle.

I did the only thing I could think of. I lunged myself off the floor and straight into the war zone. Now, my fight was back.

"Get off him!" All that got me was a swift back-hand to the mouth.

"Shut up!" The force of the hit sent me sprawling onto my back once again.

"AAAHHHH!" My newly broken ribs collided with each other. Two words. Searing pain.

"What beautiful sounds..." I heard the oppressive giant above me swoon over my screams. "Do it again!" He shouted while turning and pushed his combat boot hard into my shattered ribs. My screams grew impossibly loud. Everything around me seemed to fade to black. I didn't fall unconscious. Oh no, I wasn't that lucky. I was simply lying there on the cold pavement. Nothing around me seemed real.

I could make out a couple figures in the black haze that was my vision. I saw green and blue. Clearly my brother and Italy. I knew it was the energetic Italian when I saw a flash of white. Of course.

"Stop it!" Veneziano yelled and smacked Russia's shoulder with the stick of the flag. He wasn't expecting the SNAP of the mere twig as it collided with this brute.

"Italy, go!" I wheezed. Did my voice even reach them? If it did, it was far too late. Russia had whipped around and grabbed Italy's arm that held the flag of surrender. He flashed his wicked grin and with an awful snap, broke the young nation's arm.

"Ivan...please...leave them alone." My wheezing was heavier than it had ever been. The feeling of blacking out increased with each ragged breath.

As soon as the bone broke, Veneziano let loose a high-pitch scream. It proved to be too much for Russia; as he soon covered his ears and backed away.

"Italy...take my bruder with you...run." Sight was eluding me. My eyelids fluttered rapidly. However, the pain was too intense for the little nation and he fainted next to Germany.

"That's enough." Russia seemed calm again. He lifted me back over his shoulder. I was sure I was being carried off to my death.

"Bruder..." Germany reached his hand for me, and I could tell he'd be passing out soon too.

"Ludwig...no." I winced and the blackness took its hold on me. Then, I slipped into the nothingness of sleep.


End file.
